


Good on you, better with me

by purplefox



Series: RyuAnnWeek2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothes swap, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, RyuAnnWeek, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Day 2 Clothes SwapFirst it was the case of clothes stealing. Now Ryuji's trying to get her back Ann looks good in his clothes though, really good





	Good on you, better with me

“Where’s- uh. Goddamnit.” Ryuji said softly as he dumped all the clothes he had on his bed to the floor. “It’s gone.” He groaned and glared at the pile of clean clothes on the floor. “But you’re here.” He muttered dryly as he reached into the pile for the half jacket. “She’s seriously something else you know?” He complained to his empty room.

His shirt was gone, he had been planning to wear that to school. He had even done his own laundry only to find that Ann had made off with his shirt. She had left her crap behind. That was so her. He was willing to bet that she did not even miss it yet.

And what was so good about running off with his crap? She was the one that scoffed about his taste wasn’t she? Or was she going to somehow make this all right somehow? Take the shirt she usually complained about and make it all cute?

Man Ryuji would love to see her try. He would love to see how she turned up in his shirt. Even though he was now missing a good shirt to wear to school.

But somehow, he had a feeling his shirt would be rolled about in at her place. Maybe she would use it to be lazy. She did have a habit of gaming in oversized shirts and nothing else. Maybe she thought Ryuji’s shirt was a necessary sacrifice to the cause.

He groaned as he eyed the jacket before he huffed and brought it closer to himself. The arms were fairly wide and loose. The shoulders looked good enough. A half jacket was not the end of the world if he were to be completely honest. It used to be in style even for guys sometime back.

Besides if she was going to steal his stuff why exactly should she get away unscathed? Ryuji swung his legs off his bed and shook the jacket out. He himself liked his stuff baggy but what could he do about that in this situation?

“The things you make me have to do Ann.” He sighed as he swung the jacket behind him and began to slide into it. He did not hear any seams straining or ripping as he managed to get it on his back. It was a tight fit however. A very tight fit. His arms, around the shoulders were so tight.

But the rest of him? Ryuji moved around his room until he made it to his mirror. He laughed at the sight of himself before he played with the front of the jacket. He played with the pockets and posed in front of the mirror just like how Ann did and laughed at himself.

Tightness aside it was not a bad look on him. But the half jacket sort of needed something. Something just as tight. Maybe black or something. Ryuji sniggered before he turned his attention to the zip and zipped up the front. It was tight but manageable. Hopefully he did not rip the jacket before he gave it back to Ann. That would suck.

X

“Training time.” Ann stretched as she glanced around her room. She was running late but not that late. She was late as in there really was not going to be anytime to get in line for the drink and snack, she had been hoping to get before going to the gym.

She was too late to deal with lines but she would be right on time to meet with the others. She just had to finish packing her bag. Get dressed and turn off the game that had turned her attention away from basically everything.

“Where’s my-“ She cut herself off with a frown. “Did I? I guess I did leave it at Ryuji’s again.” She had been so caught up in the game and then they had to rush to put her on a train that she had completely forgotten about her jacket. It had not exactly been the first thing on her mind when she had already been so warm anyway.

Ryuji always tossed one of his jackets over her anyway so the lack of her jacket only really came up when she was looking for it to accessorize. This had to be the third jacket she had forgotten over by his place.

Oh well, he always gave them back when he noticed them anyway.

Ann stooped to pick up the yellow shirt that was definitely not hers. She laughed before she tossed it into the bag she was taking to the gym. It was certainly loose enough for working out. She was growing a collection of Ryuji’s shirts. Sooner or later he was going to start complaining again.

But it just happened that way. He lent her a shirt when she came over and she ended up leaving with it or in it. Or he forgot a shirt somewhere and Ann took it home to wash for him and just never got around to returning it.

If it was jackets it would be one thing but it was Ryuji’s ridiculously loud shirts. Ann would give him props for how comfortable they could be. She had fallen asleep in them quite a few times. She could not help herself. Sometimes she just sat and gamed in them. Some of them were long enough for her to sit or lie how she pleased.

But while the shirts were loud, they were not exactly unsalvageable. She picked up a red shirt that was most definitely not hers with a soft laugh. She slipped it on, rolled up the sleeves before she slipped on her leggings. She had to riffle through her closet for an appropriate jacket. The clear one she had gotten after a shoot was more than good enough.

Ann scanned her bag once more made sure she had everything, scooped up her phone with one hand and her bag with the other. She slung the bag over her shoulder before she left her room. No sense in lingering and then really being late.

X

“Um.” It was nice to make Akira freeze like that once in a while. Ryuji laughed as he walked up to him. Akira blinked before he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his jacket. He put them back on and frowned at Ryuji. “Is everything okay?”

“Yup.” Ryuji nodded. “We still on for fishing, right?” He clapped Akira on his shoulder. “Think we’ll see people that we know again?”

“I hope not.” Akira frowned at him as they began to walk to the stairs. “Ryuji, what are you wearing?”

“Do I say anything when you turn up in a Kosei shirt?” Ryuji asked brightly. “Don’t ask if you really don’t want to know.” He and Akira began to jog down the stairs. “And we both know you really don’t want to know.”

“Is this some sort of revenge?” Akira asked when they got to the bottom of the stairs. “Is this about a lost bet? I don’t want to ask Ryuji, but I have to know. Or is Ann just doing over your wardrobe by force?” He glanced over at Ryuji with a laugh. “It’s not bad you know. Just a surprise. An unexpected one.”

“Oh shush.” Ryuji muttered as he dug his pass out of his pants to swipe. “Just stay quiet. You don’t want to know. Believe me.”

“Oh I do.” Akira looked like such a clean and decent kid but the reason Ryuji liked him so much was because sometimes he could be a real ass. He flinched at the flash that went off. Akira had his phone aimed at him a grin on his face. “Nice profile, you’re really brooding there. It’s hot Ryuji.” Akira made fake kisses at him as they pushed through the corridor towards the trainline. “Ann and Yusuke will love this.”

“Send it to your boyfriend if you absolutely have to.” Ryuji hissed as he dodged a slow walking old lady with bags clutched in her grip. “But leave Ann out of it. I want to see her face.”

“Oh that’s.” Akira laughed as he tucked his phone away into his coat. “So that answers my question to if she had seen you or dressed you. No huh.”

“Weren’t you the one telling me how sexy I am a few seconds ago?” Ryuji teased as they made it to the train line. Not too many people but who knew who many would come on the train. “I put this together all by myself.”

“Hot yes, sexy? Ryuji I love you but not that much. We are proud of you for managing to throw this together all on your own Ryuji.” Akira flicked a glance over him and laughed. “Unexpected. The shirt with the jacket. Ann’s rubbing off on you. Or just maybe the rest of us. But where did you get the shirt from? I don’t recall you ever having something that… tight. The jacket I know it’s origins.” Akira finished in a soft laugh.

“Shut up and wipe that grin off your face.” Ryuji laughed. “Even I have some taste.”

X

“This doesn’t seem like yours.” Ryuji slid his hand under Ann’s shirt so he could properly hug her from behind. His fingers laced over her stomach as he spoke. “In fact I’m very certain that this is not yours.” He playfully looked over her shoulder. “I mean it looks familiar but yours? I don’t think this tank is yours Ann.”

“Are you sure?” Ann tapped the controller and on the screen the game froze. Ryuji pulled them backwards so that Ann sat comfortably between his legs and his back was to his wall on his bed. “I mean I’m actually sort of a fan of spacey things like these. The glitter, the shape. This might just be mine.”

“No, I’m certain that this is not yours.” Ryuji laughed. “Come on Ann.” He scolded. “This shirt.” He released her to pluck at the hem of it. “I’ve been looking for this shirt for a good while now. And you have the guts to come to my place wearing it. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Honestly?” Ann looked up at him. “It’s been so long and it’s so cute I couldn’t remember who it belonged to.”

“You didn’t have it for that long.” Ryuji laughed. “Maybe a month or two but not long enough to forget that you did not buy it. Because Ann.” His fingers slipped back under the shirt and he began to tickle her. Ann squealed as she began to wiggle in his grip. “It isn’t your shirt and you keep taking my shirts. You keep forgetting your stuff here too.”

“I heard from Yu-Yusuke.” Ann wheezed. “That you started wearing my stuff. I have to know if he meant more than the jacket that you gave back.”

“I’m totally mum on the topic.” Ryuji laughed. “But your eyes were so wide that day.”

“I wasn’t expecting that!” She reached up and thumped him on the shoulder. “And if my jacket is all stretched it’s your fault.”

“What do you think you’re doing to my tanks?” Ryuji playfully demanded as his hands moved to Ann’s chest. He playfully pretended to squeeze them keeping his hands above them as Ann laughed. “They are supposed to be tight on me goddamn it! They are supposed to caress my sexy toned bod and you keep stretching them out with these! We have to have words Ann.”

“Aren’t we already having words?” Ann laughed. “And you have only so many T-shirts you know? Besides I look way better in those clothes than you do.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji’s eyes slid down her figure. His shirt was really doing fine on her. Purple was not exactly something that was in his closet often but on Ann his shirt was really cute. Ryuji felt he looked like a classy delinquent when he put it on. “But that’s not the point.” He slid one arm around Ann’s stomach and the other took the controller from her.

“But I do look better.” Ann laughed. “You’re lucky we don’t wear the same shoe size.”

“That’s terrifying.” Ryuji muttered as he unpaused the game. “Hey didn’t we defeat this boss last time?”

“Yeah but if we get a higher score, we unlock another sword.” Ann made a grab for the controller. “That’s why I’m doing it over.”

“Have at it then.” Ryuji shifted and let Ann rest on him. “But you’re not leaving with that shirt.” Ann’s laugher bounced around his bedroom as the boss fight began.

X

“I know that shirt from somewhere.” Makoto mused as she looked up from the punching bag. “It’s coming to me. I can’t put a finger on it exactly but somehow, I feel as though I’ve seen that phrase before. Now where have I seen ‘No Mo’ Rules’ before on a red shirt? I can’t seem to figure it out.” She mused as she placed her hand to her head. “What could it be?”

“Very funny.” Ann laughed as she continued to run on the treadmill. “Keep it up Makoto and the next time one of those rare edition things come up when I’m working, I’ll let someone else take it.”

“That’s harsh.” Makoto laughed. “But I have to admit that seeing you in that shirt is quite a surprise. Even knowing what I know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ann laughed. “Isn’t that what couples do? There are so many couple trends going on. I should know. I’m a model. You know how many shirts I see designed for the purpose of matching your partner?”

“Matching is one thing.” Makoto laughed as she held the punching bag. “Wearing each other’s clothes. Is that really a part of it too?”

“Well it just kind of happening.” Ann glanced down at her shirt. “I mean sometimes it is an honest accident and sometimes it is sort of deliberate.”

“Accident?” Makoto gave the bag a few punches. “What do you mean?”

“Like sometimes I get completely drenched before I get to his place and I take one of his shirts to sit down it as mine dry.” Ann kept her pace as she spoke. She had an eye on how much minutes she had left. “Sometimes it’s really cold when I leave so Ryuji gives me a jacket and I just forget to give it back. Sometimes what happens is something like-“ She trailed off to shake her head. “Okay that’s silly.

“What you can’t leave me hanging.” Makoto laughed. “Especially after you turn up to work out looking like that.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Ann laughed. “But oh well, fine then. Sometimes when I get off from modelling, I just go straight to his place you know? And I don’t have appropriate hang out clothes so Ryuji gives me his. Sometimes I’m in his gym clothes or an old pants of his. He gave me a drawer to put my clothes in but I just feel better borrowing a shirt of his.” She allowed a small laugh to escape her. “Feels nice to sleep in his shirts too.”

“I wonder how comfortable that is.” Makoto said softly. “But it’s cute. And strangely enough Ann, it looks better on you.”

“I told him the same thing.” Ann laughed. “He agreed but still made me give back the shirt.”

X

“Zoh my god.” Came from Ann’s bedroom door. “That isn’t your shirt.”

“Futaba-chan!” Ann sat up from where she had been sprawled across her bed and lazily reading manga. “Hey I didn’t know you were coming over today.”

“Yeah neither did I until I went to drop off Mona and saw Yusuke already there.” Futaba tossed her bag on the chair by Ann’s bedroom door. “I checked with Ryuji before I came over here so that I wouldn’t be walking in and interrupting anything.”

“What exactly did you see when you stopped by Akira?” Ann laughed as she patted her bed. Futaba took up the invitation. “Did you get here okay? Sometimes the buses are really crowded around this time.”

“It was actually pretty fine.” Futaba laid back on the bed. “But seeing you wear Ryuji’s shirt.” She turned to smile at Ann. “I should have taken a picture.”

“Oh that would have started another conversation.” Ann laughed. “He would have teased me and teased me about it. He already rags about how I steal most of his shirts and forget most of mine there.”

“Ann!” Futaba gasped playfully. “You forget your clothes there? You mean your bras?”

“What?” Ann blushed. “No! I haven’t forgotten my bras there. I sometimes forget a shirt of jacket over there but not my bras! I would notice my bra missing Futaba.”

“Yeah you would.” Futaba made as suggestive glance at Ann’s chest and Ann snorted. “What? We both know this.”

“You’re full of jokes as usual.” Ann sighed. “But I do find that I forget a shirt or jacket over there. Ryuji has a drawer he just throws them in now. But you know I never remember about them when it’s time for me to leave. I just end up taking more of his clothes.”

“How naughty.” Futaba laughed. “But have mercy on Ryuji. He doesn’t have that many clothes to begin with. You stealing his might push him over the edge.”

“I return them! Some of them.” Ann said softly before she laughed. “Besides sometimes when we can’t meet up it’s nice to just hang around in something of his you know? Or sometimes it’s a really nice feeling to look down and realize oops I’ve done it again.”

“But you hate that shirt.” Futaba pointed out. “You’re always saying how ugly it is.”

“It’s not exactly the cutest graphic shirt.” Ann agreed dryly. “But it’s one that he is constantly wearing so-“ She trailed off to pull at the hem and examine it. “So I don’t mind wearing it. Inside the house.”

X

“Oh hey.” Ann’s hands slid around Ryuji as she knelt behind him. “I wonder why this looks so familiar?” She teased. “Oh wait.” She tugged on Ryuji’s tank shirt. “That’s because this is all mine!” Ryuji laughed as he tried to wiggle away. “Nope, none of that Ryuji! That’s my shirt!”

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed. “And it looks mighty fine on me.” He grinned down at it as he focused on the tv. “Shows off my sexy midriff. Don’t you like it Ann? Shows the right amount of tease. I can’t wait to walk around Shibuya with this on.”

“You’ll look a sight that’s what.” Ann rolled her eyes as she rested her chin on Ryuji’s shoulder. “This is really crazy you know that? Did you steal this from me?”

“I’m not you.” Ryuji snorted as he sent a rain of fire towards the boss on the screen. “I’ll have you know you forgot this here that day that you almost ended up sleeping over. After I put you on the train you know what I saw in my bed? This. So I washed it and decided you know what? This kinda suits me.”

“When I complained about your fashion sense.” Ann giggled. “I did not mean that you should steal mine Ryuji. I meant let me help you put together something that is not a totally mess. Though if anything. The way you manage to accessorize some of my clothes tells me that you do know. you just don’t bother.”

“We have different opinions of what is cool.” Ryuji laughed. “I can’t be Yusuke pretty you know. no matter what, I’ll come across as a thug. Gotta work with that image you know? and it’s kinda cool. Not that I want to go full Yakuza or anything. Just want to have a bit of you know. Yankee swag.”

“At least you’re admitting it.” Ann rolled her eyes. “I have no clue what to do with you sometimes. But I’m proud that you’re admitting to yourself if anything that you rock that thug look. Not always well though.”

“I’ve been rocking your clothes well though. Rocking your shirts and your jackets and you love it.” Ann flushed at the reminder as Ryuji laughed and the boss on screen entered their second phase. “You keep wondering what happened to your boyfriend with the loud clothes. It’s a cross between ‘wow hot’ and ‘those are my things on what’s all mine’ and you just love it.”

“I do not think that!” Ann pinched Ryuji’s chest and burst out laughing as he tried to wiggle away while he focused on the boss on screen. “And of course I’m taken by surprise when you clean up. Usually you have to drag you to do a bit of cleaning up.”

“Off my back about that.” Ryuji muttered. “I don’t feel comfortable that way. Those shirts be strangling me. I’m not Akira or Yusuke you know. They look right at home all buttoned up. I seriously can’t take that shit for very long.”

“Oh we know.” Ann sighed before she sat back. She absentmindedly pulled at the hem of her shirt on Ryuji. “You know, it might be a little too slack in the front but this shirt actually suits you.”

“Yeah I know.” Ryuji gloated.

“Keep it.” Ann made herself comfortable on Ryuji’s bed. “Because you know that shirt you got at Dome Town? The one with the crepes on it? You’re not getting that back.”

X

“Hey there sexy patch of skin.” Akira whistled as he stopped next to Ryuji. “Also hello shirt I have seen before but on a different owner.” He playfully pulled at Ryuji’s hem before he leaned against him on the walkway for the station. “What’s going on?”

“Ann keeps taking my clothes.” Ryuji had not even looked up from his clothes. “Some of her manage to fit me no trouble and people rarely notice.”

“They don’t notice?” Akira glanced at Ryuji. “Well we’ll notice. We know your clothes and we know Ann’s. These clothes swaps. How long will it continue? Are the two of you going to pop up in each other’s school uniforms next?” Akira smiled slowly. “I’d love to see you in a skirt Ryuji.”

“I know you would pervert.” Ryuji answered dryly. “Keep your skirt fantasies to Yusuke please. You know you can’t handle my legs in their true form.”

“Ouch!” Akira laughed. “But now I’m curious. How much longer will this go on? Will Ann start taking your pants next? She would look great in a boy’s uniform.”

“She sure would.” Ryuji muttered. “For all I know that’s her next plan. Might not be bad. Might actually be funny or something. A real riot.”

“I’d love to see pictures if you ever do this.” Akira laughed. “Please send pictures of this if you ever do this. Or at least wear it to school. Some schools do uniform switches. Maybe Shujin will-“

“Nah not them.” Ryuji dismissed. “Smaller fewer elite schools yes. Not Shujin. Don’t get your hopes up. However, Yusuke would look good as a Shujin academy student.”

“Yes he would. The Kosei uniform is just so-“ Akira sighed. “But he would look so good in our clothes. Thank you for the idea Ryuji.”

“Is that what I did?” Ryuji muttered as he tucked away his phone. “But the two of you have been clothes swapping too. It’s just less noticeable.”

“It sure is.” Akira smiled.

“That’s because you have similar dress sense. You don’t get called out like Ann and me.” Ryuji looked him over before he laughed. “That pinstripe shirt is so not yours dude.”

“Yusuke left it over.” Akira smiled. “It’s all mine now.”

“You sound just like Ann.” Ryuji stretched. “Anyway, I hope the others come soon. I’ve already gone through the list on the sight. There are a few interesting jobs that we could take today.”

“We’ll hear this out at the meeting.” Akira nodded before he paused. “Maybe the two of you could switch persona outfits! Ann would look amazing as Skull.”

“And what kind of panther would I be?” Ryuji groaned. “I’d give out nightmares.”

X

“Come on as a favour to me.” Ryuji laughed as he dragged Ann to his closet. “Please? Come on Ann.” He groaned. “You already wear my shirts.”

“That’s all you want?” Ann sighed as she reached for a clean pair of his pants. “I bet you’ll want to take a picture too.”

“You’re right about that.” Ryuji laughed as he grabbed his summer shirt as well. “What?” He demanded when Ann glared. “I want the whole look! It’s not as if I wear this.” He glanced at the shirt. “Come on Ann.”

“The things I do.” Ann mumbled as she turned away. Ryuji happily gave her his back as he began to toy with his phone. A small snort came from her direction. “Turning away? That part of you will never cease to amaze me.”

“My mom raised a decent kid.” Ryuji tossed a pair of socks over his head. They landed on target judging by Ann’s squeal. “I might be a pervert but I know the lines.”

“So you’re not going to look.” Ann laughed softly. “I’ve changed shirts in front of you tons of times Ryuji.”

“Yeah but most those times you had something under them.” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “And it wasn’t like I was looking then either. I look when you ask me to look. Something like you changing clothes or whatever. I’m not going to stare and gawk you know.” He toyed with his phone. “I mean, I got you, don’t I? No need to sneak peeks.”

“That has to be the sweetest thing.” Ann grunted behind him. “That you’ve said about us for a while. I’m almost tempted to see if you’ve been switched with a clone or something.”

“Ha ha very funny.” Ryuji grumbled. “Have you changed yet?”

“Yeah you can look around.” Ryuji whirled around excitedly. Ann was tugging on the socks. “Maybe I should put on my shoes. Or your shoes.”

“For the photo?” Ryuji asked as he took in the sight. “I only want you from pants up Ann.”

“Yeah, about that.” Ann pointed to her own school uniform that she had tossed onto his bed. “Fair is fair.”

“What?” Ryuji took a step back.

“I wear yours.” Ann laughed as she took a step forward. “You wear mine.”

“And then what?” Ryuji groaned. “You want a picture too?”

“Well what were you going to use this picture for?” Ann folded her arms. “Go ahead Ryuji I’ll wait.”

“I wanted it for the background of my phone.” Ryuji complained as he eyed Ann’s clothes. “Come on man.”

“T-that’s what you want it for?” Ann paused as she tugged on the hem of Ryuji’s school jacket. “Oh.”

“The summer uniform was going to be the lock screen.” Ryuji muttered. “But.” He sighed. “If this is what you want.” He eyed the clothes on the bed. “This is so damn ridiculous. What are you going to do with the picture?” He stepped past her and scooped up her leggings. “Will these even fit?”

“I guess you’ll be my background too.” Ann brightened up. “So get dressed Ryuji!” Ryuji watched her as he held the leggings in his hands. “What?”

“What do you mean what?” Ryuji hissed. “Turn around until I have the pants on.”

“You’re serious.” Ann snorted before she gave him her back. “Gosh you’re something else Ryuji.”

“Get off me.” Ryuji grumbled as he pulled off his pants. He stretched the leggings before he sighed and gave in. He was lucky that Ann splurged on good material. They were clingy but they were not fighting his legs. Whether they would be clingy on Ann again after he took them off, he had no clue.

“Hurry up already.” Ann grumbled. “They are pants nothing complicated.”

“Says you.” Ryuji muttered as he got to his feet. He sighed at the red on his legs and pulled the crotch down. “Seriously?”

“Oh oh let me see.” Ann turned around before her hand flew to her face. A small snort of laughter escaped her as she stared. “Looking good Ryuji.”

“Stop lying.” Ryuji hissed as he took off his shirt. He grabbed Ann’s and ignored her complaint as he dragged it on. “Least the front has room.” He rolled his eyes at her as he began to button it. He paused when he saw the jacket lying on the bed. “The whole outfit?”

“The skirt at least.” Ann laughed and Ryuji grabbed it with a sigh. “I’ll help you zip it up! Now come on now.” She teased.

“This is ridiculous.” Ryuji grumbled as she helped him to zip it up. “Crazy.”

“Actually.” Ann said softly as she handed him her jacket to put on. “This actually is kind of cute on you. “Just you need a bit- hold still.”

“Do you or do you not want me to put on this jacket?” Ryuji complained as he tugged it on. Ann was fixing his hair or whatever while she tiptoed. “I can barely breathe in this.”

“So cute.” Ann teased as she tugged him to his mirror. “Look at yourself.”

“Ugh.” Ryuji groaned at his reflection. “Seriously? This looks better on you.”

“But you’re cute too.” Ann smiled. She waved her phone at him. “Picture?”

“Idiot.” Ryuji grumbled before he yanked Ann to him. He unlocked her phone and held up the camera before he smiled. “Say cheese!”

“I’m not ready!” Ann yelped after the flash went off. “Another one! Give me it!” She yanked him even closer as she posed. “And another one!” She giggled before she turned the camera around. Now they could see themselves in the screen. “Cheese!”

Ryuji quickly kissed the side of Ann’s face before she pressed the button. When he glanced back at the screen, he saw her widened eyes and he laughed. “Now you have a bunch to choose from.” He gloated. “Now time for my photo session.”

“Ryuji.” Ann laughed as she lowered her phone. “You’re something else. But fine, you can take as many pictures as you want.” She grinned at him. “As long as you’re wearing that the whole time.”

 


End file.
